Naruto: Residue of the Dead Universe
by XIIIroxasKOD
Summary: Naruto gets thrown into an alternate universe as his own fades. now in an alternative world which is foreign to him, he struggles to maintain his sense of self in a foreign world which doesn't know him. Alt. Universe, fem!naruto, living!Minato, and slight time travel. Also Kiba... yep all I'm saying
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Residue of the Dead Universe

**Since some people read on mobile, which doesn't have summery on the top, I'm gonna place a reiteration of the summery here.**

**Summery: Naruto gets thrown into an alternate universe as his own fades. now in an alternative world which is foreign to him, he struggles to maintain his sense of self in a foreign world which doesn't know him. Alt. Universe, fem! , living!Minato, and slight time travel. Also Kiba... yep all I'm saying**

**I don't think I need to say this, but I will anyways, Fated Fight will be continued. The plot bunnies made me do this. I hope I don't get too much crap for doing this.**

**ANT=after nine tails, it is what fans use to measure time since no years or dates were made clear to us. So that's what I'll be using.**

* * *

34 ANT

Mt. Kisojo:

Interior of the Land of Earth fifty clicks west of the Hidden Stone

* * *

The earth quaked under foot and the sky had grown dark, ominously indicating what was to come. Naruto looked at the faces of his friends and saw them wearing looks of grim determination. His own usually jovial face was twisted into a scowl of loathing. It was all over, but he would break his nindo if he didn't at least try.

The Hokage covered his hands in chakra and reapplied them to the black mass before him; his friends did likewise. The devourer, they called it, the destroyer of worlds and eater of all things. Light, life, land, and time its self, nothing was safe from it. Nothing was safe, and yet it had been here all along, since the dawn of time, waiting to break to the surface. Dark tendrils reaching out to cover everything. It was a monster that would kill him and his village should he be unable to stop it here.

And he would be unable to, for this was not a living thing but simply an absence of anything at all. All he could do was slow it down by giving something to munch on. Like his chakra. The devourer was slow, but it would destroy the world past, present, and future, as sure as Naruto would beat Sasuke when they fight in the next life. His scowl lessened at that.

The devourer was a void. A void that would grow to encompass everything. It looked like a liquid as it snaked across the sky. Leaving nothing where the sky once was. Of course that was nothing compared to what was happening opposite them, in the western direction it was spreading unhindered and had already crawled half way around the globe.

To his right, Naruto heard a scream as one of his shinobi, his people, fell into the void. It was Kiba, he'd run out of chakra. He wouldn't let that happen again, they would back up slowly to give themselves more time.

No damage could be done to the devourer. At least not that they could tell. It would consume everything. They would try to fight it, but the future would refuse to change.

A howl of despair was heard in the night.

* * *

14 ANT

Konoha

* * *

The day had been going rather well he had cleaned his apartment, stocked up on everything he needed, like ramen, and he said goodbye to his friends as he prepared to leave with. Then this crap happened. seriously?

Terrified screams echoed around him, as a black mass, oh so slowly, crept towards them. Naruto looked up at Jiraiya, who didn't look back at him, as his eyes fixated on the thing. They stood there, waiting as it came towards the walls, what were they gonna do? Run? Hide? It wouldn't matter. The mass approached from all sides though the part coming from the east was approaching far faster then it was from the west. Naruto waited for Jiraiya to tell him what was going on.

* * *

It didn't reach the village for another two hours. In this time Jiraiya had returned them to the center of the village. They sat there and watched the anarchy around them. Jiraiya had explained to Naruto what was happening, that the world was ending. So they both sat down in the place that gave them the most time.

They talked for a while, as Jiraiya told him all about Minato, his designation as god-father, and anything else he could think of, all in an attempt to lay his guilty conscious at ease before the end.

His attempts weren't helped by the what his charge wanted to talk about. Naruto talked about his childhood and how lonely he had been. He told Jiraiya about the beatings and the jeering, and all the nights where he was too hungry to sleep, about the nights he had cried himself to sleep.

Naruto had saved the good parts for last, so his last moments wouldn't be lived in despair. As the mass grew closer Naruto talked about how happy he had been when he had started to be accepted for who he was by people who he cared about and who cared about him. About how good it felt to be noticed and acknowledged. Then Naruto stopped a small smile on his face, and Jiraiya quickly fell into despair when he realized that Naruto had run out of good things to say.

Jiraiya picked up the conversation, continuing on lighter topics. Talking mostly about his time training Minato, it was easier to talk now, as most of the screaming had stopped. People had either been absorbed, killed, had screamed their lungs out, or had decided to wait silently for the end.

Jiraiya had judged perfectly where they could stay to give them the most time. They were the only ones left, the mass barely yards away. They continued talking and payed the mass no mind. Until it was nearly touching them. They looked at each other.

"Goodbye pervy-sage." Naruto said as he hugged his god-father.

Jiraiya ruffled his charge's hair."Goodbye Naruto."

The darkness enveloped them, and they felt no more.

* * *

** ... look I'm a lazy American I don't know much of any Japanese so I just went with something that sounded sort of Japanese. **

**So how did everyone like the first chapter? I tried to increase the quality of my work with this chapter. Only two lines were spoken this chapter, which is a major accomplishment for me as most of Fated Fight is conversation. I feel like something is still missing though, flavor text maybe? Anyway let me explain some of the specifics of what happens in this chapter.**

**Twenty years after Naruto leaves with Jiraiya, a 'monster' awakens in the mountains, they then try to stop it, but fail. They bought enough time for the beast to make it most of the way around the globe so that Konoha is the last place to go. The devourer also moves backwards in time, but slower then it moves physically. That is how it showed up in 14 ANT. Since Naruto and Jiraiya were the last ones to go I'm gonna make some bullshit up so they can transfer to another dimension. So that's fun. (oh, come on it wasn't really a spoiler it was in the summery)**

**Thank you very much for reading! Review with any suggestions you have, and about anything you like in the story so I can work on that.**

…**.I was going to start powering through ch2, but I figure I should give people time to respond to this if I put the words 'review with suggestions' in the Author comments... so I'll give it a bit before I start on the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Residue of the Dead Universe

* * *

14 ANT

Somewhere near Konoha?

* * *

Jiraiya watched his charge babble on excitedly. Far too much energy he would say, but he wouldn't mean it of course. It is what keeps him young after all. They had been walking half a day and were making good time on their way to Tanzaku, though it wasn't like they had a scheduled to keep or anything.

"-Are you even listening to me?" His charge asked, her cheeks puffed out in a decidedly cute display of indignation. Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. The answer was of course, no, but he got the feeling that it would be a bad idea to tell her that. He wasn't a master spy for nothing though and he quickly formulated a plan.

"Of coarse I'm listening Naru-chan, it sounds like you have a real problem on your hands." Jiraiya wasn't sure, but he was hopping the statement was vague enough to scrape by. Naru's face turned skeptical for a moment, and then she returned to talking about this and that.

_'crisis averted'_ Jiraiya thought to himself. Then a shadow fell upon them, or at least that was what it seemed like to Jiraiya. It felt like they were surrounded, the sun block by these substantial shades. They got closer, creeping slowly in on them.

Jiraiya heard a ringing in his ear, his vision swam like he had had one too many to drink. He checked for genjutsu but found none. The blackness enveloped them within a nine foot sphere, anything inside the sphere was a sick purple or brown color, and there was blackness in the air, like a mist.

He nearly fell over as he turned towards his charge. She had already fallen over, curled up in the fetal position clutching her ears in pain. It took Jiraiya all of his concentration to kneel gently next to her. He placed his hand on her back, and pulled her into a supported sitting position. Then the blackness and the dizziness disappeared, as suddenly as it had come.

Jiraiya nearly had a heart attack as the energetic girl's body went slack in his arms. He frantically grabbed for her wrist and sighed audibly when he felt a pulse beat steadily against his fingers.

He picked the slim girl up, and slung her across his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Normally he'd go for the more flashy bridal style, but that was less practical and he had a half a day's worth of walking between him and Konoha. Jiraiya didn't like postponing there training trip, but something about what just happened felt... ominous...familiar, and very very powerful. The bit about his charge needing medical aid was also a factor.

Jiraiya spun on his heel, so as to face the direction of Konoha, and took off at top speed to reach his beloved village.

_'I didn't even last a day. Oh man, they are so going to kill me...'_

* * *

14 ANT

Hokage Mansion?

* * *

Jiraiya's report hung in the air as the Hokage thought the information over. Jiraiya took the pause in the conversation to drink a bit of sake.

"You said it felt familiar. What do you think it was, sensei?" Minato asked him, he was assured his daughter was doing fine, recovering in the hospital. Well, about as fine as you can get when you're unconscious and in a hospital.

"I don't know, it was definitely familiar, but it was more like not being able to remember a word that is on the tip of your tong ..."

Minato looked at him incredulously. "That really the wording you're going with?"

Jiraiya's face turned ponderous before he gave two comically exaggerated nods. "Not my most elegant choice of words, but they do get the point across."

"They do if what you meant was you have no useful information to add." Minato said with a smirk.

Just then, like a bat out of hell, a red haired woman came storming into the office. Her hair flying though the air, eyes glowing red. Minato and Jiraiya did the intelligent thing and hid behind the desk.

"Where is my baby!" The woman yelled. "Jiraiya I swear if you've let anything happen to her I'll castra-"

"She's fine Kushina, everything is fine..." Minato began hesitantly. "Please calm down." Minato looked next to him seeing his sensei protecting his crotch worriedly.

As the sounds of insane rage on the other side of the desk quieted, Minato risked a quick peak above the sanctuary of the desk. Kushina had calmed down, but now she stood arms crossed, toe tapping the floor impatiently. "well?" She asked, and Minato knew she was going to give them a chance to explain themselves before she flayed them alive.

"Jiraiya ran into something weird outside of the village on the way to Tanzaku, it left him barely conscious, so he returned with Naru..." Minato cringed at the coming pain. "who is in the hospital unconscious" No pain came though and there was a gust of air and an open door where Kushina once was. Minato sighed a sigh of relief, and, with by his side Jiraiya, followed his wife out of the mansion.

* * *

? ANT/BNT?

Far From 'Home'

* * *

He drank a sip from his canteen as his broken and exhausted body traversed the unforgiving mountainous terrain. The sweltering sun high in the sky beat down upon his poor body. It was there, he was dead. At least that was the only thing he could think of. He checked the sky for his bearings again. He had a general idea where he was, and what direction 'home' was. That would have to be enough for now.

He soon came across a rock outcropping where there was shade and sat there to rest. He'd had enough for one day. He ate some rations, of which he had pitifully few, and tried to get some sleep, he'd resume when he woke up, preferable at night. Before he slept though, many tears came as he morned his dead friends. He reached for his shaggy pillow which he simply couldn't find.

He had to get home, he couldn't allow this to happen again. Not ever.

* * *

14 ANT

Konoha Hospital?

* * *

"Physically she's fine Should wake up anywhere between an hour or a week, though I think if we bring in one of the Yamanaka clan they could wake her up." The blond woman told them. "Now if you'll excuse me I have other patients to see." The woman made her way toward the exit, but was stopped by a voice behind her.

"Thank you Tsunade, sorry for bothering you." Minato called after her.

"Anything for my goddaughter, do you want me to send for a one of the Yamanaka?" Tsunade asked them.

"Yes please, I'm sure Naru will want to wake up and get back to training as soon as possible, even if some bed rest would serve her well." Kushina responded kindly a small smile on her lips now that she knew her daughter was alright.

"I'll send one right in. shouldn't take long, just wait here." Then she was gone.

"See I told you she was fine..." Minato pouted playfully. Jiraiya placed his hand against his face, his student just didn't know how to keep his foot out of his mouth. Though Kushina's response took both of them off guard.

"Yes, yes you were right, as usual. I just worry about her, okay, and I just had this really bad feeling when I heard Jiraiya had returned." Jiraiya pressed his hand even harder against his face.

"why do people always get bad feelings whenever I show up, am I really that terrible. I don't really expect you two forgive me for what I did..." Jiraiya pulled his hand down as a look of shock played across his face.

"Forgive you for what sensei?"Minato asked with concern on his face.

"I-I don't know I forget, just where in the heck did that come from?"Jiraiya asked, dazed. Now Minato was really worried, he couldn't think of anything his sensei had done, and he knew his sensei wouldn't slip up and tell them if there was something. So the only other possibility was that Jiraiya really didn't know... Just like he didn't know why the recent phenomena felt familiar.

"Tip of you tong feeling?" Minato asked, somehow making the words sound dark and ominous.

"That's it exactly" Jiraiya said seriously, a look of deep contemplation on his face.

"Those really the words you're going with." Kushina asked trying to hold back a giggle fit.

"yes" Jiraiya and Minato responded in unison.

A knock came at the door. Tsunade wasn't kidding when she said she would send someone right in. Being Hokage did have it's perks.

"come in."

Minato had barely finished saying the words when the Yamanaka specialist walked calmly in. Minato frowned. On the downside being Hokage meant everyone felt like they had to prove themselves to you.

The Yamanaka went into some technical jargon about exactly what he was going to be doing, Minato had heard the speech many times already so he just zoned out. Kushina on the other hand absorbed the information to make sure her daughter wasn't in danger.

The Yamanaka then cast the jutsu and was 'away' for several minutes. When he returned he had a troubled look about him.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but... uh" The Yamanaka stopped nervous. Despite Minato's best efforts people often reacted this way to him. Being Hokage was great and all, but did everyone have to treat him like some intimidating figure. He was this man's leader not his assailant.

"It's fine just tell me what happened" Minato tried to ease the fear of the man in front of him.

"I'm afraid I can't wake her up." The man said.

_'I kind of already figured that out, if you could wake her up we wouldn't be having this conversation' _Minato thought, but he knew that would be rude so aloud he said. "It's alright, just give me the details."

"Well her mind, It's like it's been split in two, and the two halves are fighting each other. She'll remain this way until one side gets the upper hand. Normally when something like this happens we cane help the two sides merge, but in this case with the two sides being so different..." The Yamanaka trailed off leaving the implications hanging in the air.

"So you're saying my daughter has somehow developed a severe case of multiple personality disorder?" Minato asked. " Is there anything we can do?"

"Well, being we are a ninja village, we do deal with mental problems like MPD an awful lot. In most cases, given time, the two personalities should fuse, but like I said the two are very different I might suggest moving straight to one of the more drastic cures..." The Yamanaka informed them before hesitating. " But I may be being rash, you should get an extra opinion before you go though with that kind of thing."

Minato motioned for one of his Anbu. She promptly fell onto one knee in front of him, her long purple hair swaying with the motion. "Get me Inoichi, tell him it's urgent."

* * *

It didn't take very long for Inoichi to get there only twenty or so minutes. Which was plenty of time for Kushina to both say "I told you I had a bad feeling." and to go near insane with worry. Inoichi waisted no time with explanations and instead he cast the jutsu immediately got to work.

The thorough analysis only took Inoichi ten minutes. At which time he also returned with a troubled look. "I don't think they'll merge, there so different, it doesn't make sense at all."

"Do you think it could be the Kyuubi's doing?" Minato asked. Thoughts returning, as they often did, to the burden he had forced upon his own daughter.

" I actually had the displeasure of talking to the beast, I think he's just as confused as I am." Inoichi responded with humor. "No I think this is something else something my clan has not seen in some time. One of them has memories that make sense to be there, the other's are hidden to me. I think someone used a jutsu to split her brain in two, we need to go to a more drastic option, immediately, least the part that was added gain control."

Jiraiya got up and headed for the door. He paused only to tell them he'd be back with Tsunade.

"Is there really no other way?" Minato asked Inoichi.

"None that I can think of. If we leave this foreign consciousness unchecked it could spell trouble for her in the future. Best to separate the two, then we can deal with what ever the invader is, if it is in fact an invader." Minato sighed he'd dealt with situations like this before, they never end well. It was lucky they had Tsunade here or this wouldn't be possible at all.

* * *

14 ANT

Konoha Hospital

Operating room

* * *

Tsunade focused on Naru's prone body using the chakra provided by the group of ninja behind her she began her Creation rebirth technique slowly Naru's body expanded as her cells divided rapidly. Thankfully she was saved any degeneration due two the controlled environment.

Minato gave her a nod as he kept his hands steadily on the seal. The fox wasn't trying anything. They proceeded in the hour long operation as Naru slowly grew a clone of her own body. Inoichi seperated the two consciousnesses into the two bodies. The original into the body containing the seal, the 'foreign' one into the other body.

It wasn't the first time an operation like this had been preformed but it was still a nasty business. The operation ran a bit over, taking an hour and thirty total. After that Naru was taken to the room she had been in previously, and the clone was taken to a guarded room in the hospital. One where they kept important POWS who were injured. It was more like a jail then a hospital room really.

Minato watched as a Yamanaka woke Naru up. Then slowly crept off to the place the clone was being held a grim expression on his face. Inoichi would be waiting for him. Noboy hijacked his daughter's mind and got away with it.

* * *

**So how's that then? Finally getting into the actual story. I hope you enjoyed **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Residue of the Dead Universe

* * *

14 ANT

?

* * *

When Naruto awoke the first thing he became aware of was that some one was pressing down on him, he was being detained. His memory too fuzzy for recollection, Naruto began reaching out with his senses for any information he could use. The softness beneath him probably meant he was on some furniture a bed or couch perhaps. The fuzziness in his head, and his inability to open his eyes could mean he was drugged. Lastly, and most importantly, when he sniffed the air he smelled chemicals and sterilizer. A lab or hospital maybe. Most likely a hospital give he was on a bed and not a dissection table.

Naruto tried halfheartedly to sit up, but as expected the arms held him firmly in place. Forcing himself to open his eyes, Naruto looked into the face of Inoichi Yamanaka, past him he couldn't really see as the room was quite dark. He'd seen the man several times during the academy days. The man came by almost every day to pick Ino up, he'd always been jealous of that.

Naruto smiled up at Inoichi, at least he was in friendly hands. In response the man shook him roughly, and at that time Naruto's recent memories decided to show back up. Hallucinations? But you had to exist to have those.

"Name." Inoichi growled out to him.

Now maybe it was the drugs, but Naruto didn't tend to have trouble telling people who he was, so he saw no problem answering. "Naruto Uzumaki." If the man was surprised with his response he hid it well.

"Identification number." Inoichi asked again.

"zero one two six zero seven, sir." Naruto responded.

"Allegiance?"

"Konohagakure, that is, if it still exists." Inoichi paused at that, he looked away from Naruto for half a second. Naruto could barely make out a person nodding in the shadows. The man released him, as a sign of good faith. It was a farce though Inoichi was no more in danger now then he had been holding Naruto down.

He didn't bother sitting up, as he knew it would only put them on higher guard.

"Rank and position" Inoichi pressed again.

"Rank:Genin, position: uh, are you asking my team or my job... or my place in the hierarchy?"

Inoichi, never one to say no to information his subject was volunteering, responded. "All three"

"Jobs: mostly D-ranks, occasional C-ranks. No current mission. Team seven: Teammates with Sakura Haruno: Genin Id:zero one two six zero one, and formerly Sasuke Uchiha: missing nin, ID: zero one two six zero six." Naruto paused to take a breath. "Under jonin Kakashi Hatake, under Jonin commander Shikaku Nara, under godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju. Is that everything you wanted to know or are you just trying to be a asshole." Naruto sighed in relief as the two figures left the room, not that he was any less watched. More then one Anbu was still in the dark room with him.

"Is it okay if I make myself more comfortable?" Naruto asked to no response.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." Naruto slowly sat up and groped around in the dark for the pillow so he could fluff it up. He felt something swaying at the sides of his head, he grabbed it and pulled at it and was half surprised at the resulting sting on the top of his head. "My hair grew this long... How long have I been out?" He asked. It was half directed at the Anbu and half directed to himself. None of them responded and he didn't have the answer himself, so he resigned himself to asking once he was cleared of suspicion of what ever they thought he did. He lay his head back down on the re-fluffed pillow, but something kept nagging at his mind, something was off, more off then things were already.

* * *

14 ANT

Konoha Hospital Hallway?

* * *

"So not a spy then... and not someone who is trying to fool us." Minato voiced slowly, while contemplating his next move.

"It would seem not, no spy who studies enough to know all those facts would ever forget who the Hokage was. So... are we dealing with some delusion or what. Naruto Uzumaki seems to be quite an enigma." Inoichi responded to him.

"Uzumaki..." Minato muttered his wife's maiden name out loud. _'Naruto...sensei's book'_ "How do you think she ended up in my daughter's head?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, maybe more interrogation is in order." Inoichi was far too fond of interrogation, ever since his daughter, Ino, told him she thought it was cool the man had re immersed himself in his work with more vigor then before. In other words daddy's little girl had him rapped around her finger.

"Right, back in we go. I have other questions I wish to ask him anyway."

* * *

14 ANT

Konoha hospital?

* * *

Two men came back into the room. One was surely Inoichi, but Naruto didn't know about the other. They came slowly over and one of them moved to feel along one of the walls. The lights came on which Naruto took as a sign of some actual trust and not just an interrogation tactic, he could see their faces now. Naruto focused all his attention on studying them and the Anbu which he could now see. His heart nearly stopped when he recognized the fourth. "you-your dead." Naruto said. "How! How are you alive!" He yelled the last part though it came out a little shrill.

"I'm very much alive." Minato responded, correctly guessing that Naruto had been referring to him. "To the disappointment of many enemies of the leaf." The moment of shock had passed and Naruto used all of his concentration to send his face into a careful state of blankness.

"Minato Namikaze, fourth Hokage. Also known as the Yellow flash." Naruto began reciting. "Blood type: B, pupil of Jiraiya of the sannin, Sensei of Kakashi of the Sharingan, ID: 006510." Naruto paused for a brief time. "I'm not sure what else to say other than the fact that you're dead. I studied you in my history class, did a project on you in fact, but you're dead. You died shortly after I was born. You can't be here right now."

"You must be a time traveler then, because I am still living and breathing." Minato assured the child. He had expected many things from this conversation, but immediate doubt as to identity was not one of them.

"What year is it." Naruto asked desperately, if he'd gone back in time then that meant there might be time to stop that...thing.

"I was kidding." Minato told Naruto, trying to remove that expression from his daughter's face, it was rather disconcerting.

"Please, I've answered all of your questions so far, so please tell me, what year is it, and how long have I been out?" Naruto had began begging, the his hope for the safety of the future was greater then his pride for now.

"I'm not sure how long you've been out, though you've been here for a few hours now." Minato told Naruto. It was true if you counted the time spent within Naru's body. " and currently we're most of the way through the fourteenth year."

"fourteenth what?"

"ANT" Naruto's face fell, no time travel was involved. He wasn't in his home universe, his home was gone.

"H-Hokage-sama do you know what happens when a universe is destroyed?" Naruto asked and Minato shook his head no. "Apparently you get transported to another one, because in my world Minato Namikaze died During the Kyuubi attack."

"Your universe was destroyed. Well that does make more sense then you being a spy who doesn't know who is the Kage of the village you're spying on." Minato forced a rather convincing grin and tried to lighten the mood. " So I really am dead in your world." It was a statement not a question.

"No, he is dead not you, but yes Minato Namikaze is dead in my world. I should know I was his son." All of Minato's residual anger towards Naruto for hijacking his daughter's body was gone with that statement. It made sense that Naruto would end up in the body of his universal duplicate. Then Minato played the statement back in his head. Son.

_'Well shit' _

"Naruto don't panic but-" Minato was cut off by Naruto getting up from the bed and then kneeling unsteadily in a body that he didn't know wasn't his own.

"I hereby swear fealty to The Hokage, Konoha, and the land of fire. In doing so I promise to protect this village with my life, and never tell of it's secrets. I will follow orders given by the Hokage till my last breath...uh" Naruto stopped trying to think of something else to say. When he thought of nothing he simply stayed silent. He had to adapt to his situation as fast as possible, had to make sure he could continue his career.

"I accept your pledge." Minato said as he nodded. "but please lay down, that body is still recovering." Naruto complied immediately, he needed to make sure this man believed him about his pledge. He laid his head "Now as I was saying I don't want you to panic so please try to stay relaxed as I tell you this..." Minato waited. "you may not have noticed, due to drugs and the thick clothing you are in that I used to protect my child, but you are in a clone of the body of my daughter."

Naruto seemed to handle this news quite well at first responding with a dull. "oh..." Then he looked down and saw something he shouldn't have missed.

A shrill shriek resounded through the Hospital.

Minato sighed and started on his way out. "When he calms down take him to a proper room, I'll talk to him later." He ordered Inoichi. He had things to discuss, both with Jiraiya, his daughter, and his wife. He hadn't even told Naru about the other consciousness that was in her brain yet. This would be a long talk. He'd have to talk to Kakashi two, after all when Naru leaves team 7 will be missing a member.

* * *

**So that's a rap chapter done! Well if anything isn't clear to you if you leave me a comment on what I haven't explained properly or what you want to know.**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: Residue of the Dead Universe

* * *

Konoha Hospital

* * *

Naruto caressed his face as he stared at the reflection in the mirror they had provided him. His yellow hair was long and not styled in any way and fell messily to the sides of his face. His eyes were still blue and his skin color was still the same, but his face was shaped differently. That was the only way he could describe it as he couldn't pick the difference exactly, their faces were in fact more similar then different, but the face he wore now was decidedly feminine. He was also missing his signature whisker marks, which caused him to wonder if the ones he had were genetic or something else, something like forcibly inflicted scars. He sighed and rubbed at his face some more.

"If you keep rubbing like that it's definitely going to leave a mark." The purple haired Anbu commented. Naruto hadn't gained their full confidence yet, not that he blamed them, so he was still stalked by Anbu. As far as he could tell this one had been around through the entire fiasco and was therefor privy to his predicament.

"I know... it's just weird..." Naruto responded numbly. It was all he could think of to say at the moment. His normal insults and pithy comebacks didn't seem to apply, or they just didn't come to him. The whole experience so far was very...odd. "This face looks so much like my own...but it isn't... so many subtle differences that I just can't pinpoint-" He was rambling now, he stopped it so as to make sure the Anbu didn't think him insane. " Sorry for rambling, I'm just in shock." he muttered quietly.

"And you're going to get a sore throat if you keep trying to make your voice sound deeper. It doesn't really work anyway, just makes your voice sound scratchy. Like you have a cold or something..." She told him. Someone always trying to place his feet on the ground, he'd rather live in denial to be honest.

"I know, I do hear myself when I talk. I just don't like the way this voice sounds coming out of my mouth." Naruto said normally. His voice wasn't too high pitched for a girl, but then he wasn't a girl. He refused to think of himself as such.

He shifted his head to look out the window at his beautiful village. It wasn't his village though, and there wasn't a single person out there who knew him nor did he know anyone out there, not really anyway. Naruto bit down on his now fleshy lip, they view he'd once held comfort in now felt intimidating and ominous.

"Don't worry, it won't help any."

Naruto looked over at his guard. "Couldn't think of something more comforting."

"What am I? Your mother or something?" The Anbu asked dryly. "I didn't say anything more comforting because we would both know that I'm lying."

"Would you..." Naruto shifted to look out the window again, uncertainty shifting around in the pit of his stomach. "Could you please say it anyways?" He looked back at the Anbu.

The Anbu stared at him blankly. At least Naruto assumed the look was a blank one, though she could be hiding any number of emotions under the cat like mask. "Naruto," She started evenly. "Everything is going to be fine."

* * *

"So you're telling me someone is walking around in my body? Right now!" Naru cried in outrage, someone stole he body. No it was worse then that, her own father had given someone her body...Okay so not that exactly, but still.

"Naru it was either this, or you would have remained in a coma for the rest of your life." Minato placed a hand on her shoulder. " And there isn't any alternative. Well except killing him, but he hasn't intentionally done anything wrong so I can't justify that." Well technically the possession or attempted possession of the body of a ninja of Konoha was enough to justify it legally, and he was the Hokage, so no one would really question it. Still though Minato was a man of morals he wouldn't kill someone if there was a simple alternative. "do you want me to kill him, Naru? Do you think that would be right."

"No, but I still don't like this situation." Naru responded eventually.

"What do you want to do?" Kushina asked. It wasn't clear which of them she was talking to, but Minato decided to respond anyway.

"We should Induct him into the ranks. He probably knows too much about this village to be left alone. He also said he was loyal to Konoha, so I assume that he would want to rejoin our ranks ." Minato started, before moving on to the harder sell. "other than that I was thinking of letting her- sorry, him stay with us."

"Minato, are you sure? Don't you think it would make him uncomfortable." Kushina asked.

"Make him uncomfortable? What about me?" Naru cried out again. "Don't you think I'll be uncomfortable with seeing a clone of myself walking around the house?" Minato failed to keep himself from laughing. "What? What is so funny."

"There are clones of you all over the house all the time Naru!" Minato pointed out. "besides you won't have to deal with it. You'll be away with Jiraiya for the next three years. You might stop back here now and then, but you won't have to deal with him often."

"Yeah, but eventually I will have to come back." Naru was calmer now, put at ease by the knowledge that she wouldn't have to deal with the...replica right away. "What do we do then."

"We'll figure that out when we get to that point, if we get to that point. Like your mother said, Naruto might refuse to stay with us." Minato doubted that would be the case, but it was a convenient half truth. "I just feel... obligated to offer him a place to stay. He doesn't exactly have any money or anyone he can fall back on. He's only thirteen, and I'm sure this whole thing is rather overwhelming." Minato sighed.

"well he's Naru's dimensional double, right? So that would make him our.. son, you know." Kushina was hesitant, but willing to give it a shot. She, no, they both had wanted more children, but the removal of the Kyuubi and the damage her body sustained had left her unable to bare more children. Maybe this was a blessing.

'Naruto definitely won't be seeing it that way.' Minato thought sadly. 'To him this must seam like some grade-A bad luck.'

"I want to go meet him." Kushina said. "got to introduce myself, you know."

"Well he's and Naru have been cleared medically, so why don't the three of us go down to see him?" Kushina nodded excitedly, Naru however was less then convinced.

"I think I'll pass." Naru said getting up and grabbing he clothes off the nearby dresser. "I need to go track down the old pervert. We still have a trip to go on."

"I'm gonna warn you Naru, Jiraiya will probably want to postpone the trip, and if he won't I will. You should meet Naruto. If you don't want right now then fine, but you should talk to him before you leave again." Naru sighed.

"Whatever, I'm going to go find him anyway."

* * *

Yamanaka residence

* * *

"So you say you experienced the same symptoms as Naru, minus the unconsciousness of course." Inoichi asked.

"yes, I felt something mess with my head, but I think I was able to suppress it. I was wondering if you could bring it out. If I can merge my memory with the alternate me then I can confirm Naruto's story. Just maybe I could give him some comfort by knowing who he is." Jiraiya responded. He was also motivated by his fear of what happened having an adverse effect on his psyche, but he wasn't about to bring that up.

"Well, I can look, and so long as the two consciousnesses aren't two dissimilar I can merge them. It was the first thing I tried on Naru, but I think the gender is what caused it to fail." Inoichi weighed the possibilities. "Let me take a look."

* * *

**So basically Jiraiya will get his memory back from the alternate universe. He will be able to merge with those memories because the two universes diverged in the past fourteen years. so while fourteen years is Naru/Naruto's entire life fourteen years is only about a third of Jiraiya's life.**

**UPDATE(feb. 3rd 2015): Naruto/Naru is 13 in the year 14 and not 13. This is a mistake on my part due to Naruto's birth year being "year of the ninetails" and not year one after the ninetails. A foolish miscalculation on my part.**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto: Residue of the Dead Universe

* * *

Konoha village

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the city of Konoha. The sun was shining, birds were singing and the temperature was perfect, not to hot or to cold, just right. Citizens of the beautiful village roamed the streets moving from store to store, couples strolled leisurely around the town enjoying their day.

Kiba clenched his jaw as team eight walked in silence towards the mission center. They had just returned from their recent C-rank mission that had taken them out of the village for the past few days. The mission had taken two days longer then they had expected, and was the cause of Kiba's ire. His team seamed to empathize with him, keeping their mouths shut for his sake. Well Hinata and Kurenai-sensei did, it was normal for Shino to stay quite. For an odd reason Kiba felt Shino was also empathizing with him, even if he wasn't showing it outwardly.

They entered the mission center submitted their report and left with slightly heavier pockets. Still Kiba felt upset. As they exited Kurenai pulled Kiba aside to talk to him. Kiba groaned. "Kiba," She said. "don't worry so much. Three years will pass in a flash, and you said your goodbye to her before we left, I'm sure she doesn't blame you for your mission running later then expected." Kiba groaned again to show his discomfort with the situation. "Besides Jiraiya comes back to the village from time to time, she maybe back sooner then you expect."

"I know sensei, I promise I won't let it effect my performance form now on." Kiba responded with a sigh. Then he had an ingenious thought. "Do you think Hokage-sama would get a letter to her if I asked him to?"

Kurenai closed her eyes and smiled at him."I don't think he would be opposed to the idea, he seams resigned to the fact that you and Naru are dating"

And that was the moment when Kiba stared past his sensei in disbelief. He raised his arm to point, then he smiled his roguish grin and sprinted in the direction he pointed Akamaru hot on his heels, leaving Kurenai confusedly looking around.

* * *

Konoha Hospital- Naruto's room

* * *

Naruto did his best to straighten up when he heard the door click open. Although the woman's facial expression was hidden from him, Naruto got the feeling that the Anbu was amused. Naruto glared in her direction.

"Yugao, leave us." came the voice of Minato Namikaze. The Anbu dropped down in front of him, knelt then disappeared leaving the group alone. "Hello again, Naruto."

After a short pause Naruto got the feeling that he was supposed to respond"Hokage-sama."

Minato fought to keep from grimacing. "Please just call me Minato." The kid knew his situation and was trying to apply the appropriate respect, but it seemed wrong coming from the voice and body of his daughter. " I want to introduce you to my wife, Kushina. She and I, we, have a proposition for you."

"Pleased to meet you, Kushina-sama." Naruto said respectfully. He had decided now was not a good time for nicknames or jokes. He stood a very good chance of being killed out right. He preferred living thank you very much.

Kushina looked outraged. "talk straight! All your posturing makes me feel like I'm talking to a council member." She then hit him on the head. "And call me 'mom', ya know!"

Minato raised his hands up in a placating gesture, trying to get his wife to calm down. "Kushina, please calm down, he's just trying not to get on our bad sides, besides it would be rude to refer to you as 'mom' without your consent..." Kushina seemed to settle down and Minato sighed in relief.

"Kushina," Naruto started. Making Minato hold his breath, this kid must be a glutton for punishment. "you aren't my mother."

Kushina hit him again."Call me mom!"

"Naruto it's in your best interest to-"Minato began but was quickly cut off.

Naruto held his hands protectively over his head."My mom is dead, I never knew her!"

Another blow came down breaking Naruto's guard. "I'm your mom! Call me mom damn it!" Naruto glared at her in defiance, but his face broke in fear as Kushina's hair started to flow behind her, sticking up in the likeness of nine tails. "Now," Kushina said calmly. "do you want to get hit again sweetie?"

"No.." Naruto said in a small voice.

"No what honey?" Kushina said in a sickeningly sweet voice readying her fist again. Naruto looked confused at what he'd left off, and Minato started gesturing with his arms wildly from behind Kushina.

"No...mom?" Naruto said hopefully, as the fist lowered and he let out a breath.

"Now you, your dad, and I are going home. We'll set up a room for you and then we can..." she looked him over "get you a hair cut." She looked over at Minato and he nodded. Then she looked back to Naruto. " I need to be able to tell you apart from Naru-chan, and I'm sure you aren't used to having so much hair." Kushina smiled at him and Naruto allowed a small smile to form on his own face.

"So what exactly has this conversation accomplished?" Minato asked exasperatedly.

"Shut up Minato, we're having a bonding moment!" Kushina hissed "We will have the discussion at home."

"Sorry Naruto, I was going to give you a choice in what you wanted to do, but it looks like your mother's maternal instincts have kicked in." Minato smiled at him "You don't mind being kidnapped do you. We have ramen!"

"Ramen! Why didn't you say so!" Naruto said suddenly on his feet. "Let's go get ramen. I love ramen."

"I knew you were my son, ya know!" Kushina clamped a hand on Minato's arm. "Come on Minato! Ramen!

"How did I know that would work?" Minato asked to no one in particular, as he tried to keep up with Kushina. For, of course, the only thing faster the the yellow flash was Kushina looking for ramen.

* * *

Konoha village

* * *

Naru was brooding, which was a rather rare thing for her to do, when she was suddenly and inexplicably hugged from behind.

"Hey babe, hows it going!" Kiba exclaimed. "I thought you had left already!" He finished, releasing her. If the hug lasted to long it tended to call... unwanted attention. Akamaru yipped happily.

A smile formed on Naru's face despite her sour mood. Kiba could always cheer her up. They were the best of friends in the academy, skipped class together, and pulled pranks together. They had finally gotten together about the same time as their academy graduation, after years of everyone saying 'duh you guys like each other'. So far their relationship was going well. He had been really understanding when she told him she was leaving for three years, it wasn't an easy pill for him to swallow, but he got over it. Most people wouldn't be so understanding, but Kiba knew that people were after her.

"We did leave, but something happened and we had to come back..." Naru said rubbing her left wrist in an inconspicuous manner. They had used this as a signal back in they academy to indicate that the subject of conversation was something that shouldn't be discussed near prying ears.

"Oh.."Kiba responded reading the signal. "Well I'm glad you're back. I wanted to see you off, but my mission ran longer then expected." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now I get a do over. So long as your dad doesn't send me out again."

"It's okay, I know it wasn't your fault." Naru said leaning against him. Her stomach growled.

"Sounds like someone is hungry." Kiba said smirking. "Want to get something to eat? I heard a new resturant opened near the Hyuuga district."

"Nah I should go back home, I was trying to find Jiraiya but he's really good at disappearing. Let's get something to eat at my house." She rubbed her wrist again. "I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday."

"Okay then, lets go."

* * *

Konoha Hokage mansion

* * *

Naruto sat awkwardly at the kitchen table while Kushina and Minato prepped some homemade ramen. Apparently it took them longer then three minutes to make it, they didn't use instant cups. He would have offered to help, but he wouldn't know what to do. He'd never tried to make homemade ramen before. He'd been given the invitation to explore the house, but he didn't feel comfortable just poking around. So he sat there silently while Kushina hummed and cooked. He was assured they were cooking a triple batch, it was comfort food after all.

"So tell me about yourself Naruto." Minato said aware of the silent child behind him.

"What do you want to know?"

Minato looked over his shoulder at Naruto"How about, your likes, dis-"

Naruto cut him off. "dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future? I wondered where Kakashi came up with that." Naruto looked thoughtful. "I always thought it was too...efficient for him"

"Oh, why would you think that?" Minato asked.

"I don't know what he's like here, but in my world Kakashi is lazy and chronically late. It takes him a long time to do just about anything." Naruto responded thankful for light conversation.

"Sounds about the same" Kushina responded. "He'll be late for his own funeral."

Naruto laughed. At least something was the same. "well I like ramen and...um orange." Minato looked at him funny. " I dislike snakes, no uh I don't like the time it takes for instant ramen to cook. My hobby is training." Naruto looked thoughtful. "Dreams for the future don't really apply. I need to know more about this world before I decide what I want to do."

"Very wise. Shouldn't decide on something you know nothing about." Minato placed the ramen pot on the burner. "That will take a few minutes to cook, why not tell us some more. Major events in your universe maybe. We can compare them to events here and look for differences."

"I was never one for history, what date do you want me to start at?"Naruto asked sipping some water that Kushina had gotten for him.

"Anything more recent then the nine tails attack." Minato responded sitting down across from Naruto.

"Nine tails attacked October tenth the day I was born. The third became the Hokage again. I think there was a kidnapping attempt three years after. Kumo tried to get a Hyuuga I think. Orochimaru of the sanin defected, the Uchiha were all killed. Then Orochimaru came back and attacked Konoha with suna the third Hokage died, and Tsunade became the Hokage." Naruto stopped and looked at the sealing. "That everything I can think of."

"Sounds right up until the attack at the chunin exam. The third is fine, old, but fine. I fought Orochimaru and he got away. Tsunade is still around ." Minato said leaning back in his chair.

"What about your personal history, Naruto?" Kushina asked. "Must have been hard growing up an orphan."

"I had an apartment to my self when I was five and a half. I entered into the academy at six, was a below average student. I failed the genin assessment test three times. Graduated deadlast. Took the chunin exam, didn't get promoted. Then I trained with Jiraiya while we searched for Tsunade. After she became Hokage Sasuke Uchiha defected to train under Orochimaru. A group of ninja called the Akatsuki came after the nine tails. I was about to go train with Jiraiya so I could defend myself from them, but it appears that is no longer necessary."

"Sounds like you could use some tutoring then. No child of mine will fall behind in their training." Kushina said standing up and pumping her fist in the air. Now at least she had somewhere to start trying to help the...boy.

That was when the front door clanged open. "Oh, now I smell it too!"

"I told you I smelled ramen. My nose cannot be beaten!" Kiba and Naru walked into kitchen as the timer for the ramen went off. "And our timing is perfect!"

Naruto's face went blank as he looked at the pair then he looked at the doubles of his parents then back at the pair. He pointed at Kiba. "What is dog breath doing here?"

"He's my boyfriend you moron." Naru responded irritably.

"What! Eww that is nasty, really you couldn't find someone better then Kiba." Naruto cringed.

"Kiba is cute and sweet. Tell me how your love life is going." Naru responded sharply.

A dark look ran across Naruto's face. Slowly with a calculated tone he said "Everyone I know and love is dead." Naru shut up after that, in fact everyone did.

Noticing the silence, Kiba looked at Naru who was on his arm and asked. "Naru why is your clone insulting me? And why are you arguing with your clone? Did you get mpd or something?"

"Unfortunately not, Kiba meet my doppelganger Naruto, he is from another universe." Naru said angrily.

Kiba was still confused, but figured things would be explained to him. He settled on trying to break the ice."Oh, he's a boy. That would explain why he isn't falling all over himself to try to get a piece of me." Kiba's smirk returned.

Until he was smacked upside the head by a peevish blonde.

"Sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood." Kiba responded mournfully.

The other blond started laughing hysterically. "Oh she's got you wiped, eh doggy boy."Kiba gritted his teeth he was starting to seriously dislike this guy.

"Everyone shut up!" Kushina yelled, effectively ending the conversation. "Ramen is ready"

* * *

Konoha Yamanaka residence

* * *

Jiraiya groaned from his bed, his head filled with odd memories as he relived the past fourteen years. Somethings were monotonously similar, but he felt it was extreemly important to deal with these memories and any useful information they may have for him.

"Dad is he okay?" Another moan.

"No, Ino, no he is not."

* * *

Konoha Hokage Mansion

* * *

Kushina stared in disbelief at the blond boy across from her. It wasn't the amount of food he had eaten that surprised her, he had eaten less then she or Naru would normally eat before claiming to be done, it was the speed at which the food disappeared. Three bowls gone in under thirty seconds thrown down the blond's stomach. He then looked nauseated and sat back in his chair. Probably the newly created body was having trouble dealing with the sudden influx of food.

"H-how did you..." Kushina continued to stare, as did everyone else. Kushina and Naru were often told they ate quickly, well when it came to ramen anyways, but that speed was ridiculous.

Naruto moaned "Ramen is the best ever." he said dismissively.

Kushina looked at him, a fire in her eyes."Tell me your secrete." Naru tried to look disinterested, but she too really wanted to know.

"Never, my secret is my own." Naruto grinned but Minato could tell that it didn't reach his eyes. He was hiding something.

"No really," Minato cut in. "Where did you learn to eat like that?"

"There is only one way to learn to eat like that." Kiba started in. He'd seen that kind of behavior in dogs that hadn't been fed in a while because the other dogs in their pen had stolen their food away from them. Repeatedly. "Naruto you were-"

"Shut up Kiba." Naruto said sharply. He glared at the dog boy then back to the others. " If you must know, It's a skill learned by everybody who has ever lived on the street. You eat what you find, no matter how disgusting and you put it down before anyone has a chance to take it away from you. It's a habbit that I have, it becomes more pronounced if I'm nervous or uncomfortable. Now can we please drop the subject."

Everyone went back to their food. A melancholy had settled upon the table. Kushina was now very sorry she asked. Minato too felt he should have left the conversation alone. They both felt thankful that Naru hadn't suffered the same fate, she hadn't shared the fate that all jinchuuriki seemed to have.

"I was going to say 'food eating contest'" Kiba said glumly.

* * *

Konoha Hokage Mansion

* * *

It was late in the night now and Naruto lay awake in his bed. Mind swimming. He ruffled his newly shortened hair and straightened the borrowed sweat pants and t-shirt. Minato had told him he was going to be joining team 7 with Naru tomorrow. Naru would introduce him and help him readjust to the otherworldly team.

_It isn't them_ He told himself _They're dead. They're all dead. These people don't know you._

He rolled over on his side, he didn't want to see those looks of unfamiliarity on the faces of his closest friends.

* * *

**I wanted this story to be more serious, but this just wrights itself.**

**As for Kiba, well I wanted to give Naru a relationship, but didn't want to go with sasuke. I could have gone with Shikamaru or shino or choji I guess, but I think given the synopsis I gave for the story It makes more sense...maybe. Also Kiba was more of a trouble maker then shino shikamaru and choji so I think they would have spent a lot of time together so yeah. Not something I ship just kind of happened. And thus the unlikely pairing was born.**

**Also just so we're clear on a time table (I don't really remember what I thought it was when I last wrote)**

**Jiraiya brought Naru back late evening, the operation happened through the night and the interrogation happened early morning. So most of this chapter is about lunch time I guess.**


End file.
